mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuyuno Yatsumura/Relationships
Here are the different established relationships of Tsuyuno Yatsumura with the other characters, during the course of the publication of manga and anime. Main Relationships Aya Asagiri Tsuyuno and Aya are classmates. Tsuyuno first reaches out to Aya after realizing that she has been contacted by the Mahou Shoujo Site and the two work together to find out the true meaning of the tempest. Over the course of their partnership, the two become very close "friends". In the Chapter 104 and in the Chapter 105, it is revealed that Tsuyuno and Aya are twin sisters born a day away (Tsuyuno on April 9 and Aya on April 8); their biological mother died during the childbirth, their biological father disappeared and their relatives did not want to adopt them, Tsuyuno and her sister were then separated at birth, Tsuyuno was adopted by the spouses Yatsumura, a childless couple, while her sister was adopted by the Asagiri, Jirou and Momoko, due to Mrs. Asagiri's miscarriage. Aya was informed of the fact that Tsuyuno was her twin sister from Juuni. She's shocked by having lost her sister and best friend, on the other hand, she is delighted that she was connected to Tsuyuno by fate, from the bottom of her heart and smiled. Tsuyuno never knew that she and Aya were twin sisters. ---- Makoto Hinomoto Makoto is Tsuyuno's classmate. Although he is not as close with Tsuyuno as he is with Aya, he despised and dislikes Sarina Shizukume and her friends who bullies Aya. Tsuyuno is secretly seeing that he is an interest with Aya. He is the only existence who has supported Aya's mind before Tsuyuno met Aya and since Hinomoto also started to build friendship between Aya and Tsuyuno, he said to Tsuyuno, "It is one with Asagiri-san It got the impression that the number is good." Makoto is revealed to be Tsuyuno's and Aya's biological father. In the alternative timeline, he spoke indefinite to how he was force have his daughters carry the burden in order to secure a brighter future. Tsuyuno never knew that she and Makoto were father and daughter. ---- Soji Odano Soji Odano is the criminal that murdered Tsuyuno's adoptive parents (including her unborn adoptive sibling). Before becoming a Mahou Shoujo, Tsuyuno lived in fear of Odano, however after becoming a Mahou Shoujo she took matters into her own hands to prevent him from hurting her and to get her revenge. She keeps him in her apartment to torture him, but Sarina killed him which made Tsuyuno upset. In the alternative timeline, Aya teleported three policemen to Tsuyuno's home, having Soji arrested and prevented him from killing her adoptive parents (including her unborn adoptive sibling), thus, Tsuyuno's fate of becoming a magical girl was erased from existence. ---- Rina Shioi Rina and Tsuyuno met online. They decided to team up together and nicknamed a murderer who was killing Magical Girls to steal their sticks the "Magical Hunter". Then for unknown reasons, they lost touch. Tsuyuno thought that Rina was killed by the "Magical Hunter". Then after Tsuyuno teamed up with Aya, Aya got confronted by Rina who was in disguise and trapped Aya in a box to kill her and steal her stick, Tsuyuno stopped time but was shocked when she saw that the 2 inside the box were not affected and she encouraged Aya to use her stick on Rina. Aya, who was hesitant to use her stick said that she might kill Rina but Tsuyuno assured her that she won't die since she stopped time, Aya then shoots Rina and got teleported to the place where Aya found the cat she cared for. Tsuyuno and Aya began to question Rina, which Rina didn't answer at first before getting threatened by Tsuyuno and finally answered and Rina collapsed because of overuse of the sticks' powers. After she recovered thanks to Kosame Amagai, the four decided to team up with the other Magical Girls which Rina joked to the two that she didn't kill them in their sleep for that reason. After they teamed up Rina and Tsuyuno became close friends. Rina also showed her appreciation to Tsuyuno as shown in Chapter 55. ---- Sarina Shizukume Sarina Shizukume and her group of friends, Erika Kaijima, and Ai Kawano are disliked by Tsuyuno. Tsuyuno dislikes Sarina and her friends, despised as "human garbage," but after Sarina had reformed to a certain extent, she began to change her mind. ---- Mr. Yatsumura Mr. Yatsumura was Tsuyuno's adoptive father. As a child, she loved him dearly, but when him like his wife and unborn child got killed, she fell into despair. She became a magical girl because of her adoptive father's death effecting her life. She promised herself that she would torture the person who killed him. Before she could kill him, Sarina Shizukume killed him on accident with her stick. In the alternative timeline, Mr. Yatsumura was saved from certain death when Soji was arrested by the police, preventing his adoptive daughter from becoming a magical girl. Tsuyuno never knew that Mr. Yatsumura was her adoptive father. ---- Mrs. Yatsumura Mrs. Yatsumura was Tsuyuno's adoptive mother. As a child, she loved her dearly, but when her like her husband and unborn child got killed, she fell into despair. She became a magical girl because of her adoptive mother's death effecting her life. She promised herself that she would torture the person who killed her. Before she could kill him, Sarina Shizukume killed him on accident with her stick. In the alternative timeline, Mrs. Yatsumura was saved from certain death when Soji was arrested by the police, preventing her adoptive daughter from becoming a magical girl. Tsuyuno never knew that Mrs. Yatsumura was her adoptive mother. ---- Yatsumura's adoptive sibling ' Yatsumura's adoptive sibling ' was Tsuyuno's adoptive little sibling, who was never born. As a child, she couldn't wait for it to be born, and she never missed a chance to hear it kicking every time, but when the baby like it parents got killed, she fell into despair. She became a magical girl because of her adoptive sibling's death effecting her life. She promised herself that she would torture the person who killed it. Before she could kill him, Sarina Shizukume killed him on accident with her stick. In the alternative timeline, the baby was saved from certain death when Soji was arrested by the police, preventing it adoptive older sister from becoming a magical girl. Tsuyuno never knew that it was her adoptive sibling. Other Relationships * Kosame Amagai: * Sayuki Ringa: * Kiyoharu Suirenji: * Asahi Takiguchi: * Council Administrators: Category:Relationships